Video Game:LEGO Amazing Spider-Man The Video Game
LEGO Spider-Man: The Video Game ' Great Power' heroes spider-man,harry osborn,mary jane watson,flash thompson,nova,powerman,lron fist,white tiger Enemies: None Part 1 - Boss: Trapster (3 hearts) Part 2 - Boss: Wizard (4 hearts), Klaw (4 hearts), Thundra (4 hearts) part 3 part 4 boss wizard 4 hearts,klaw 4 hearts,thundra 4 hearts ' Doomed' heroes: Spider-Man, Powerman, lron Fist, Nova, White Tiger Enemies: Doombots Boss: Dr. Doom (6 hearts) Level 4 - Venom heroes: Spider-Man, lron Fist, Powerman, Nova, White Tiger Enemies: None Boss: Venom (4 hearts) Flight of the lron spider heroes spider-man lron spider powerman,lron fist,nova,white tiger,lron man enemies none part 1 boss lron man 4 hearts part 2 boss living lazer 6 hearts Why l hate gym heroes spider-man,white tiger enemies none boss taskmaster 6 hearts Exclusive heroes spider-man,hulk,mary jane waston enemies shield agent part 1 boss hulk 4 hearts part 2 boss zzzax 4 hearts Back in black heroes spider-man,black suit spider-man enemies none part 1 boss dragon man 4 hearts part 2 boss venom 5 hearts Field trip heroes spider-man,powerman,lron fist,nova,white tiger,thor enemies frost giants boss loki 6 hearts Freaky heroes spider-man,wolverine enemies none part 1 boss mesmero 4 hearts part 2 boss sabretooth 4 hearts Venomous heroes spider-man,powerman,lron fist,nova,white tiger enemies none boss venom 4 hearts Me time heroes spider-man,nick-fury enemies none part 1 boss whrilwind 4 hearts part 2 boss doctor ostopus 4 hearts Strange heroes spider-man,lron fist,dr strange enemies none boss nightmare 4 hearts Awesome heroes spider-man,powerman,lron fist,nova,white tiger enemies none part 1 boss the juggernaunt 4 hearts part 2 boss amesome android 5 hearts For your eye only heroes spider-man,nick fury,shield tech spider-man enemies zodiac boss scorpio 6 hearts Beetle mania heroes spider-man,powerman,lron fist,nova,white tiger enemies none boss beetle 6 hearts Snow day heroes spider-man,powerman,lron fist,nova,white tiger enemies none boss sandman 4 hearts Damage heroes spider-man,powerman,lron fist,nova,white tiger,mac enemies none boss the wrecker,thunderball,bulldozer,piledriver 6 hearts Home sick hulk heroes spider man,hulk ,grey hulk enemies phalanx Run pig run heroes spider ham,thor,nova,lron fist,powerman,white tiger,phil coulson enemies asgardians boar hunt part 1 boss the executioner 6 hearts part 2 boss loki 6 hearts l am spider man heroes spider-man,flash thompson spider-man enemies none boss trapster 6 hearts The lron octopus heroes spider-man,lron man,harry osborn,norman osborn,lron spider enemies lron man armors boss lron ostopus 6 hearts Not a toy heroes spider-man,captain america enemies doombots,doombots dog boss dr.doom 6 hearts The attack of the Beetle heroes spider-man,phil coulson,aunt may enemies none boss beetle 6 hearts Revealed heroes spider-man,nova,powerman,lron fist,white tiger enemies none part 1 boss doctor ostopus 6 hearts part 2 boss green goblin 6 hearts The rise of the goblin heroes spider-man,nova,powerman,lron fist,white tiger,harry osborn,nick-fury,phil coulson enemies none part 1 boss venom 6 hearts part 2 boss green goblin 6 hearts the lizard heroes spider-man,dr.curt connors,doctor ostopus,the lizard enemies doc bot part 1 boss doctor ostopus 4 hearts part 2 boss the lizard 4 hearts electro heroes spider-man,powerman,nova,lron fist,white tiger enemies electro clones part 1 boss electro 4 hearts part 2 part 3 boss electro 4 hearts the Rhino heroes spider-man,powerman part 1 the rhino 4 hearts part 2 part 3 boss the rhino 4 hearts kraven the hunter heroes spider-man,nova,powerman,lron fist,white tiger part 1 boss white tiger 4 hearts part 2 part 3 boss kraven the hunter 4 hearts hawkeye heroes spider-man,hawkeye part 1 boss beetle part 2 part 3 boss beetle the sinister six heroes spider-man,powerman,nova,lron fist,white tiger,the lizard part 1 boss the lizard 4 hearts part 2 boss beetle 4 hearts part 3 boss electro 4 hearts part 4 boss kraven the hunter 4 hearts part 5 boss rhino 4 hearts part 6 boss doctor ostopus 4 hearts spidah-man heroes spider-man,steel spider part 1 part 2 part 3 boss steel spider part 4 boss Category:LEGO Category:Video Games